


What happens in Vegas...

by LoveDevilKing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt Chloe Decker, Lucifer Lockdown, Prompt Smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDevilKing/pseuds/LoveDevilKing
Summary: Chloe goes to Vegas, gets drunk and winds up with Candy.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	What happens in Vegas...

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the #promptsmiles #LuciferLockdown twitter challenge. Hope this little story brightens someone's day.
> 
> Prompt = Candy Morningstar

“Here, drink this.”

Chloe cracked open one eye at the sound of the voice. A glass of water floated in front of her face, held by a hand with bubble-gum pink nail polish. She blinked and started to sit up only to stop abruptly when the pain in her head spiked.

“Uuuuuugh,” she moaned.

“Are you going to be sick?” asked the voice that must belong to the hand.

“Nuuuuuh, no. I don’t think so.” Chloe slowly made herself rise to a seated position. If she didn’t move too fast, her head just might not explode.

“Good, I have some aspirin too.”

She took the offered glass of water and swallowed a few sips. Her mouth was so dry that she felt like she needed to shave her tongue. When the water stayed down, she took a bigger drink.

Now that Chloe was once more vertical, she took in her surroundings. She was wrapped in a pink blanket, with sleeves no less. The living room of the apartment was fitted out with comfortable furniture and a wall of windows looked out over a city skyline. The sun fortunately was not shining directly in the windows but the light was still pretty bright. Blinking past the glare, she looked up at the woman standing in front of her.

She was a pretty petite blond with strands of pink hair scattered throughout. She was wearing a loose-fitting t-shirt over black leggings and pink fuzzy slippers. She held out her hand again, most likely with the aforementioned aspirin. A slight smile graced her face.

Chloe groaned again, this time internally. She knew this woman.

Candy.

Lucifer’s ex-wife.

She took the aspirin from Candy and watched her as she went to the kitchen, calling back over her shoulder as she went, “You want something to eat? Coffee?”

“Just coffee, thanks.” 

Chloe closed her eyes, breathing through the pain in her head and tried to figure out how she wound up here. She had agreed to go on a girl’s trip to Vegas with Maze, but she was starting to think that wasn’t such a great idea. Last night was quite a blur. Images of a plush hotel room, Maze dancing at some club, drinking, lots of drinking apparently, were all she could recall. How she ended up here, at Candy’s, she hadn’t a clue.

Candy placed a cup of coffee on the end table and sat in the chair across from the couch. She took a sip of her own coffee and studied the Detective. She had to admit she was curious to find out what had caused Chloe to come on a drunken jaunt to Vegas. She seemed like such a serious, down to earth person.

“Thanks,” Chloe said, blowing on her coffee before taking a sip, “I apologize if I did anything to offend you last night but frankly, my memory is pretty fuzzy. I have no idea how I ended up here.”

Candy laughed. “Maze dropped you off.”

“What? Why?”

“She said something about how she signed on for ‘fun, drunk Chloe’ and not ‘crying, drunk Chloe’. I think I’m the only person Maze knows in Vegas.”

“I’m so sorry she dumped me on you.” In fact, Candy was probably the last person Chloe wanted to see. In the months since Lucifer returned to Hell, her emotions were always close to the surface and being around the woman he had married was not helping.

“Don’t worry about it, I was happy to help. You looked pretty wrecked.” 

“Yeah, well, tequila is not my friend,” Chloe sighed and leaned back on the couch.

“So, why didn’t that lug of an ex-husband not come with you? He always seemed up for a good time.”

Chloe closed her eyes, hating how the tears were threating even now. Why did the mention of his name still have this effect on her?

“He, uh,” she stopped to clear her throat, “He had to go away. On business. Family business.” Well, it wasn’t a lie.

“Oh, I figured it was your turn to run away.” Candy said, laughingly.

“What?”

“Well, anyone with eyes could see that he was trying to forget something or someone,” she looked at Chloe knowingly, “when he showed up at my club that first time. You had the same look last night. I just figured…”

“Well, I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m fine. Just needed to blow off a little steam. It had nothing to do with Lucifer.” Chloe scoffed. “Besides, there’s nothing going on between him and me; we’re just partners. That’s all.” She didn’t know who she was trying to convince, Candy or herself.

“Doesn’t matter anyway,” she said under her breath.

“What was that?” Candy asked.

“Nothing.” However, before she could stop, she found herself blurting out, “I don’t even know why I am surprised. Every time,” she paused, “every time I think we might be moving forward; that this time it will be different, he always, always leaves me.”

Now the tears were pooling in her eyes and she was helpless to stop them. She tried to blink them away but several fell down her face. Her emotional breakdown was not helping her hangover.

“No offence, but Lucifer never struck me as a commitment kind of guy.”

“How can you say that? He married you!”

“Chloe, you do know our marriage was a sham, right?” Candy was stunned. Surely Chloe knew about her “marriage”. At Chloe’s clueless expression, she knew she had to tell her the story.

“See, when I met Lucifer, I was in pretty deep with this low-life named Louie. I owed him a lot of money. Lucifer looked like an easy mark since he had been drinking most of the day and night and I sort of, like, took his wallet and ring. But he found out where I lived and was here, at the apartment, when I got home. He said he didn’t care about the money but he had to have his ring back. Sentimental value, or something.” While she spoke, she waved her hands around. She had always been an animated talker. “Anyway, he realized something was up and asked what it was.”

“Did he mojo you with the ‘what do you desire’ schtick?” Chloe couldn’t keep the bitchiness out of her voice or the feelings of jealousy from twisting in her stomach.

“Huh, um, no.” Candy replied, unsure what she meant. “He like, just asked and I told him. Then we wound up drinking wine and eating ice cream and told each other our troubles. I told him about Louie, my dad, the club and he told me about trying to do the right by someone he cared about. A lot.” The look she gave Chloe told her just who she thought that was.

“But why get married then?” Chloe was still confused.

“Oh, we made a deal. He would pay off my debts and I agreed to come to Los Angeles and run interference with his family. Still not sure about the whole mom thing. Stepmother maybe?” The last bit was said more to herself than Chloe.

Chloe just sat looking at Candy as she told her tale. It seemed so legitimate, so Lucifer-ish as to be the truth. It was obvious that Candy still considered Lucifer a friend and she could also tell that the whole ‘ditzy blonde’ was more of an act than her true self. Well, maybe more like an exaggeration of her true self. Chloe had been so hurt when he had disappeared only to show up two weeks later, married. Now that she knew who he really was, it had been even harder to understand why he had married anyone. She had started to think Lucifer wasn’t cut out to be boyfriend material much less husband. 

Now, from what Candy said, she could see it. What better way to distract those that were close to you than by doing something complete unprecedented? Maybe he even thought that distancing himself from her was protecting her someway. It sounded like something he would do without having any clue how much it hurt her.

“So, you guys… never… you know?” Chloe couldn’t believe she was asking that but she had to know.

“What, sleep together?”

Chloe nodded.

“Nah,” Candy waved her hand dismissively. “I mean, I wanted to. Who wouldn’t? You have seen the man, right?” She laughed. “But we never did. He never pushed the issue and I…”

“What?” Chloe asked when it didn’t look like she was going to continue.

“Well, I always got the feeling that when he looked at me, he was wishing I was someone else.”

Chloe had no response. She wanted to believe that she had meant something to him back then, more than just a friend, someone he really cared for but it was so hard. All that time wasted and now it was too late. He had told her she was his first love but he didn’t actually say “I love you”. What if he never made it back? How was she supposed to live without him?

She had tried to send him back to Hell, lied to him. It didn’t matter that she was terrified at the time, she hated herself for how she acted. She could still remember the feeling of desolation that consumed her whole being when he left her and returned to Hell. She knew why he did it but it didn’t make it any easier to accept.

But now she was really glad she that Maze had bailed on her and left her with Candy. It helped a little to know that he didn’t marry Candy because he loved her as horrible as that sounds. She could understand his reasoning and his actions because they were in line with what she knew of his character and she was glad, because she had started to doubt everything about their friendship, relationship, whatever, after he left. 

To her surprise, she found herself really liking Candy. She seemed to genuinely care about people. And she wasn’t questioning her emotional state which was refreshing. She knew her friends and family were worried about her but she was getting tired of the looks of pity they kept throwing her way. 

“Look,” Candy continued, “I know you don’t know me very well but you can stay here as long as you want. I can see that you are dealing with some pretty heavy stuff so if you need a place to hide out, feel free.”

“I appreciate it but really, I should just call Maze and head on home.” Chloe had finished her coffee and began to look for her phone.

“Um, you might want to reconsider.” Candy said, nodding toward the television and turning up the volume.

The news report was showing a video of a police take down that happened the night before. The scene was chaotic with flashing lights and a large police presence but that wasn’t what had caught Candy’s attention. The video had panned to show several people being escorted from the premises and showed a handcuffed Maze smiling into the camera before she headbutted a man being dragged out beside her.

Both women looked at each other before busting out laughing.


End file.
